Lester Clark
Lester Clark is the main antagonist of the 2013 action thriller film Escape Plan. He is the general manager of the Jail Security Firm agency and a wealthy businessman who likes to gain money and power and to introduce his main former henchman; Ray Breslin for wardens who their jails are not well secured, which what Breslin is doing. He is also responisble for the abduction of Breslin himself and bringing him into the Tomb prison facility ship, managed by his right-hand man Warden Willard Hobbes, which he gets moneys from him in order to keep Breslin all the time in the Tomb. He was portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio, who is known for portraying The Kingpin in The Punisher, Edgar the Bug in Men in Black, ''Carl Rudolph Stargher in ''The Cell ''and Commander Vic Hoskins in ''Jurassic World. Profile He is the general manager of the Jail Security Firm agency and a wealthy buisnessman who likes to gain money and power and to introduce his main former henchman; Ray Breslin for wardens who their jails are not well secured, which what Breslin is doing. He is also responisble for the abduction of Breslin himself and bringing him into the Tomb prison facility ship, managed by his personal ally Warden Willard Hobbes ,which he gets moneys from him in order to keep Breslin all the time in the Tomb. Biography Breslin and his business partner Lester "Les" Clark are offered a multi-million dollar deal by CIA agent Jessica Mayer to test a top-secret prison and see if it is escape-proof. However, this time around, he and his work colleagues are not allowed to know where the prison is, as this helps minimize the risk of outside help when escaping. Breslin goes against all his own rules and agrees to the deal, allowing himself to be captured in New Orleans, Louisiana, under the guise of a Spanish terrorist named "Anthony Portos." However, the plan goes awry when his captors remove a tracking microchip from his arm and drug him on the way to the prison, which stops his colleagues from knowing where he has been taken. After that, Breslin was taken to the Tomb, Clark makes everything to hide from Hush and Abigail, his and Breslin's teammates, and that Ray is holded inside the Tomb, while he maked a deal with Warden Hobbes that if the latter will break Breslin, Clark promised him that he will give Hobbes enough money to producting his prison. Fate After thinking that Ray is still inside the Tomb and that he is was broken by Warden Hobbes, and that he got rid off from Breslin, at a Moroccan airfield, Ross informs Breslin that they discovered Clark was offered a $5 million annual salary to become CEO of the security company, should Breslin's imprisonment prove that the ship is escape-proof. Clark had fled, but Hush tracked him in Miami, and locked him in a container aboard a cargo ship headed for an unknown destination. It is unknown what happened to Clark after he got sent away in a cargo ship that heads for an unknown destination, but it is presumed that Clark, when the container that he was locked in lacks oxygen inside, had suffocated to death in a container during the ship's travel. In the third film ''Escape Plan: The Extractors, ''Clark is revealed to have died inside the cargo ship and his son Lester Jr is out for revenge on Breslin and captures his girlfriend Abigail Ross, who he eventually kills. During their final confrontation Breslin tells Lester Jr. that his father hated him. Presonality He was acted as a a wealthy businessman who likes to gain money and power, despite being running the security company. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards